


keep me close

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “Pork cutlet bowls are my eros!” Yuuri had said, and Viktor went with it because who was he to say no to his student? Even though, in truth, he was mildly offended when there was a perfectly acceptable target for eros right in front of him.





	

It had started as a joke.

“Pork cutlet bowls are my eros!” Yuuri had said, and Viktor went with it because who was he to say no to his student? Even though, in truth, he was mildly offended when there was a perfectly acceptable target for eros right in front of him. Alas, pushing any more than he had (and oh, he had barely even _tried_ when he caressed Yuuri’s hand) would only lead to Yuuri pushing him away further, and that was the last thing he wanted. There was cultural upbringing to work around too, and he couldn’t just flip that over its head through sheer stubbornness for the sake of having Yuuri as his.

At least, that’s what he’d thought.

He was so, so wrong.

For all that he’d assumed that Yuuri was shy, he was proven wrong nigh immediately the moment Yuuri took to the ice. He was…graceful, for lack of a better word, and Viktor was captivated. Yuuri had done _more_ than just skate- he had danced to the music as though it was his, as though it was made for the curves and lines of his body, as though he was born from the earth just to _seduce_ him.

And oh, Viktor was seduced, no doubt about it. So much so that he had told Yuuri that he didn’t need to imagine himself as a pork cutlet bowl or a woman, because just _his_ charm would be enough. More than enough, even, though Viktor had refrained from spelling it out for fear of revealing too much at too early a time.

But Yuuri had surprised him again, clasped a gloved hand in his and pressed their foreheads together as he said, “Don’t ever take your eyes off me.” With only a fleeting warmth left behind before he left for the center of the rink, Viktor had touched his skin, wondered what had flipped Yuuri’s switch- turning the little piggy into a predator, one that could very well sink its claws into him with a simple look. (Not that Viktor would say no if Yuuri ever said he wanted him, anyway, which made it a good thing that Yuuri wasn’t _that_ bold yet; his self-control was simply far too weak to stand up against Yuuri’s determination.)

After the Cup of China, though, Viktor only found himself grateful that he had a moment in time to prepare himself (somewhat, at the least) for the changes that his…very _loud_ announcement would bring into their relationship.

He had thought that Yuuri could be confident, seductive, layering hunger and sweet temptation on his skin like clothing on the ice, and just the ice. Anyone else would have assumed the same, going by the generally sheepish air Yuuri had whenever he was off the ice.

Lying beneath him, with lithe legs straddling his hips and hands trailing burning warmth over his chest, he feels himself forced to concede that Yuuri _is_ sweet temptation even without the ice under his feet.

Brown eyes look up at him, half-lidded and pupils blown, and Viktor sucks in a gasp when Yuuri smiles, sweet and coy.

Far too late, he realizes that Yuuri knows _exactly_ what it is he’s doing to him- that the shy smiles were a form of enticement all on their own, even without the layer of over-the-top seduction.

“Teach me how to make you feel good, Viktor,” he says, and oh.

 _Oh_.

Viktor is so, so doomed, and all because of the beast he himself brought to life.

(Strangely, or not so strangely, he finds himself with no regrets.

This boy is still his, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN SO GLAD TO GET JOSSED BY CANON,,,, i'm still happy as heck y'all
> 
> [Also, forgive me for the spam in fics- I'm just getting my older fics out there before they get jossed even harder lmfao]
> 
> Let me know what you think, or if you want more! Feel free to hit me up on twitter/tumblr too, I'm @jadedGalvanizer ♥


End file.
